1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for generating asynchronous interfaces and methods from synchronous interfaces and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software developers may create application services that expose a set of interfaces to other applications to invoke. For instance, an Enterprise Java Bean (EJB)™ is a collection of Java™ classes following defined rules and providing specific methods, and an XML file, combined into one single unit. (Java and Enterprise Java Beans are trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc.) Session beans model business services and expose EJB remote interfaces, which a client component will use to invoke the services, i.e., interfaces, on a target component implementing the services. The component interfaces exposed to the client component may implement synchronous methods, which require the client application wait for a response from the service. Additionally, an exposed service interface may also provide for asynchronous communication with the client application through the use of message driven beans (MDB ) to implement asynchronous access to a session ban.